Super Smash Bros: Truth or Dare
by DataAlfonse
Summary: Dr. Riana Color has Finally finished her greatest project yet. the Multi-Reality Delivery Service. (M.R.D.S) Now all she needs is a reality to test it on. Will the Smash brothers universe change drastically as a result? Find out for yourselves! Dares only acceptable by Private Message.


**D.A: I'm back guys. Here's another truth or dare. But before you start leaving dares in the comment section, (or if this story gets taken down for any reason) I'm informing you that I will be handling things a bit differently this time.**

**Those who read the last truth or dare I did probably know where I went wrong with the last one. So at the end of this chapter I'll lay out a few rules for you guys. Also sorry if the chapter's short but the character introduction chapter will be posted a day or two after this chapter is posted (or probably like a week tops). That's all from me, but before I forget.**

_**The following is only a fan made story. The Super Smash Bros series belongs to Nintendo, Hal laboratories, and Masahiro Sakurai. All characters affiliated belong to their rightful owners. So please support the official release.**_

_**Chapter 0: Meet the Hostess.**_

Intern Riana Color had just moved into her new laboratory, Her new mentor, Dr. Thomas Light, was at least considerate enough to help her move into her new home. Even though he was a brilliant doctor and a very peaceful man at beast, his sense of direction stunk. Of course some of the research she made about other realities was lost, but at least she managed to hold on to the key to her latest project, the Multi-Reality Delivery Service. (or The M.R.D.S. for short)

The device seemed to receive mail very well, although all she usually received was junk mail. Every single version of earth she rummaged through was either, hostile, in a war, destroyed, or didn't even seem to exist at all. It all seemed hopeless until Dr. light provided more detailed data on their own version of Earth.

As it turned out, Earth was linked to another reality altogether. In this Reality, great warriors gathered from all around, just to spar with each other. As Riana researched more into this new world, she found what could be hundreds more alternate realties to research along with it. Of course Riana found this to be the perfect test to send mail through the M.R.D.S.

Although the only problem was, someone had to deliver the letter to the set coordinates. If no one went to deliver it, the letter would be lost in subspace for all eternity. Luckily her helper robot, Jazz, was absolutely 'happy' to volunteer.

At first she was absolutely ecstatic to get started, but her tireless research got boring after a while and she was in desperate need of a break. And then a mischievous thought crossed her mind. She than started to write and send invites to a little get together she was having. They were all addressed to every single significant person in each and every jointed reality she found.

Now all she had to do was sit and wait for the fun to begin.

_**D.A: Okay guys that's all for this chapter but first, here's this story's rules.**_

_**Rule 1: Any dare can be accepted as long as it doesn't defy the T Rating. The only way I'll accept dares though is only through Private Messages, so if you suggest any dares in the reviews I won't accept them. **_

_**Rule 2: As long as their universe been affiliated with Nintendo universe in any way, shape, or form (Basically any 2**__**nd**__** or 3**__**rd**__** party Character,) Any character can join the fray. *I will not accept ANY characters from made by Microsoft or Sony, so I don't want to hear anything about master chief from you guys* Suggestions for characters will have to be sent through Private message along with dares.**_

_**Rule 3: Besides our hostess and her helper robot, no O.C.s. At least for a major part in the story, you can use your O.C to deliver your dares in this story but otherwise , no.**_

_**Anyway, Riana Color belongs to glnn bck and Jazz belongs to me. **_

_**Thanks for reading, Constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**Flamers… shut up.**_

_**Also here are the characters I'm starting with next chapter.**_

_**Pit**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Kirby**_

_**Tiff Ebrum**_

_**Villager**_

_**Mega Man**_

_**Wii fit Trainer (female)**_

_**Anyway D.A out.**_


End file.
